Conventional systems for tracking individuals rely on demographic information, such as names, dates of birth, and government identity numbers, to identify individuals. However, some individuals may be unable or unwilling to provide requested identification information. Additionally, some individuals may provide false identification information, such as fake names or fake government identity numbers, in an attempt to hide their true identities.
There thus remains a need for a reliable way to verify the identity of an individual.